<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Writing on the Table by AkselAksel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27537700">Writing on the Table</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkselAksel/pseuds/AkselAksel'>AkselAksel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:27:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27537700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkselAksel/pseuds/AkselAksel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The discussion on getting the names on the table.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Writing on the Table</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So I'm thinking that right at the very end we show a close up are of the initials on the table but suddenly Jack and Cas are included."</p><p>"Huh, smart they've been asking for that for years, do you think that will make them be quiet and happy?"</p><p>"It's worth a shot, but what do we go with?"</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"What initials do we use, For Jack it could be J.K, J.K.W, or just J.W"</p><p>"We can't use J.W because of John, we'll be dragged on twitter."</p><p>"Dammit, this shouldn't be that difficult."</p><p>"Well we can't use J.K either because they will somehow link it to us just kidding about everything that happened this episode, it's a serious episode and I'm positive everyone will love it."</p><p>"Why don't we just put his full name? Jack. they can't possibly be mad at us for that."</p><p>"Okay but how do we tackle Castiel? do we use Castiel but that is just so long."</p><p>"Yes, we have to."</p><p>"But..."</p><p>"No you don't understand, if we choose Cass, or Cas twitter is going to drag us and trend that instead of the important things, just think of what they are going to do for last weeks episode."</p><p>"Okay but why don't we just put a C?"</p><p>"A C looks out of place, C.W will either cause issues because of destiel or the fact we didn't give Jack the last initial." </p><p>"Much safer to just but the full Castiel."</p><p>"We finally give them what they wanted, they can't be mad at us."</p><p>Dabb walks over to the writers. "You're joking right? After the last episode, all the where's misha drama, wild theories, the virtual cons going on, we are going to be dragged to hell and back and you know what? That's pretty fitting for us."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>